LA VERDAD Y TODA LA VERDAD
by Ordo
Summary: Un lío entre chicas jóvenes que esconde un pequeño misterio.


LA VERDAD Y TODA LA VERDAD  
  
En el momento que Sergio llegó, estalló la batalla.  
  
- ¡Eres más zorra que las gallinas!. - Gritaba Cristina, la rubia y exuberante chica que vestía un traje sencillo vestido largo que escondía su generosa figura.  
  
Sergio giró la cabeza en dirección a la aludida, al tiempo que otra voz femenina gritaba, con más fuerza que la anterior:  
  
- De verdad que no sé que coño pensarme, tía, es muy fuerte lo que supuestamente has hecho.  
  
La aludida era una chica menuda, en los límites de la anorexia, pero con un encanto difícilmente describible. Sus ojos eran de un brillo verde poco común, que reflejaban un estado de desesperación, y sus rubios y lisos cabellos le caían hasta la base de los glúteos. Tenía los rasgos faciales lo suficientemente poco destacados como para dar una apariencia angelical y juvenil. Vestía con una corta minifalda negra que iba a juego con su top blanco.  
  
Entonces Cristina advirtió la presencia de su amigo.  
  
- ¡Joder, Ser!, Llegas en el momento justo. Necesito desahogarme.  
  
- ¿Que puedo hacer? - Respondió con cara de incomprensión.  
  
- Tú eres un tío, y nos vas a dar tu punto de vista de tío. Además, tu siempre pareces saber que es lo mejor que se puede hacer en todos los casos.  
  
- Gracias, pero me llamo Sergio, no Dios, te lo digo muchas veces. Me gustaría ser omnisciente, pero todavía no lo he conseguido. Así que el que tenga un buen sentido común no quiere decir que diga lo correcto.  
  
- Si, si, si - Agitó la mano en un ademán de quitarle importancia al asunto. - Escucha, esta piba... mejor, este pendón...  
  
La aludida salió en su propia defensa.  
  
- Coño, se pueden decir las cosas sin ofender, más cuando no sabes si lo que tu afirmas es verdad.  
  
La voz femenina más lejana volvió a hablar:  
  
- Marta, comprende que tenga dudas. Tu nunca has mentido en todo el tiempo que te conozco. Es más, si te has buscado alguna vez problemas, ha sido con la gente que no soporta que le digan la verdad sin tapujos. Pero son dos personas la que te acusan, y no tienes ninguna coartada.  
  
La chica que hablaba era una morena de pelo corto, con una de esas poco frecuentes narices respingonas que también le suelen quedar a las mujeres. Al igual que la otra chica desconocida para Sergio, también era menuda pero con una figura mucho más seductora.  
  
El masculino cerebro de Sergio reflexionó en silencio lo que ya había hecho otras muchas veces. A pesar de las dos guapas chicas rubias que tenía delante (y realmente lo eran), no había nada como una morena, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba él. Pensando en una razón tangible para esa preferencia, no percibió que Cristina estaba hablando de nuevo.  
  
- Eso que dices de esta no vale para mí, Julia. Sólo ella pudo haberse liado con mi novio en aquella mierda de fiesta. Tubo ocasión, motivos, y todo eso. - Decía malhumorada.  
  
Marta, la aludida, volvió a defenderse, está vez ignorando por completo a Cristina y diriguiendose a su amiga morena, Julia.  
  
- Tienes razón, no lo niego. No tengo coartada, ni encuentro la manera de demostrar que yo no he sido. Sólo puedo afirmar que yo no me he liado con Marcos o con el Jorge ese, que ni siquiera lo conozco bien. Y sé que es poco. Nada, pero al menos créeme tú, Julia. Sabes que nunca he mentido.  
  
Sergio, que ya estaba atendiendo, dijo:  
  
Perdona, soy Sergio - Y se dirigió a ella para darle los dos besos típicos de la tierra.  
  
Marta - Dijo ella aceptando los besos.  
  
Hizo lo mismo con la chica llamada Julia y dirigiéndose de nuevo a Marta, dijo:  
  
- Siempre he deseado conocer a alguien que siempre dice la verdad, algo admirable, desde luego.  
  
- Pues sin intención de ser modesta, lo hago. Siempre digo la verdad. - Le respondió.  
  
- He oído muy poco, pero creo que sé de que va la historia. ¿Me dejas ayudarte?  
  
Cristina estalló ante ese comentario:  
  
- ¿ayudarla?, ¿de que vas Ser?, no tiene perdón.  
  
Se volvió hacia ella y dijo:  
  
- Por lo que se, no estáis seguros de que hiciera doblete, ¿verdad?, por que se trata de eso, ¿no?.  
  
Cris asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestra lo contrario, así que partamos de la premisa de que dice la verdad, y tratemos de ver si pudo ser ella. Si no la encontramos coartada, entonces la declaramos culpable lo sea o no. - Volvió a mirar a Marta y preguntó:  
  
- ¿Tu única defensa es la que has dicho antes?.  
  
- Por desgracia, si, sólo puedo afirmar que no me he liado con Marcos o con... Jorge, eso es, Jorge. Pero tuve las ocasiones perfectas para hacerlo y no se como demostrarlas.  
  
De nuevo Cristina habló en gritos:  
  
- Mi novio y tu, ese Jorge que nunca te acuerdas de su nombre, bajasteis juntos a dejar las botellas que sobraron en el maletero de tu coche y tardasteis mucho. No te lo iba a decir, pero hay más. Hemos cortado, y... ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho el muy ruin?, que reconoce que me ha sido infiel y que ha descubierto con ello que está mejor libre y yendo de flor en flor. Y eso sólo pudo haber pasado en esa fiesta, ya que tres días antes se enorgullecía de lo fiel que era y había sido siempre con sus parejas. Él se estaba... - La emoción ahogó sus palabras.  
  
- Ni cinco minutos estuve con él a solas, ya que bajo enseguida Tania a echar la basura y subimos juntos.  
  
- Es cierto, Cris. Te lo puede decir Tania. - Intervino Julia.  
  
Cris contraatacó:  
  
- Un piso en un décimo da mucho sí. La bajada en ascensor es larga, y este es estrecho, y... pero eso no importa. Por las insinuaciones de Jorge, estoy segura que has sido tu, ¡Cacho zorra!. - Su voz denotaba nerviosismo.  
  
- Si fuese una puta, no me importaría nada y no estaría aquí suplicando que me creyerais cuando digo que - y lo dijo lentamente resaltando cada sílaba - no me he liado con tu Jorge o con mi amigo Marcos.  
  
- Te voy a decir donde vas a acabar... - Empezó a decir Cristina, pero Sergio la interrumpió.  
  
- ¿Y que hay de ese Marcos?, ¿También tuviste una buena ocasión?.  
  
- Te cuento yo. - Dijo la Morena - Marcos es el amor platónico de nuestra amiga común, Teresa. En la fiesta esa maldita, ella por fin consiguió liarse con él. Pero como ella se va muy pronto a casa, la fiesta continuó si ella, y con él. Hubo un momento en que todo el mundo estaba de parejitas por las habitaciones y nadie se enteraba de nada. Solo Mateo, que estaba muy pedo, afirma haber visto como Marcos se liaba con una chica en la terraza, pero no pudo ver quién era.  
  
Sergio pensó unos instantes y luego dijo:  
  
- ¿No quedaba nadie más por emparejar, sólo Marta y Marcos?  
  
- No lo sé muy bien -dijo Julia - Lo cierto es que no quedaba mucha más gente. Mateo, que iba arrastrándose por todas partes (literalmente) del pedo que llevaba, y Tania, que es la dueña de la casa.  
  
- ¡Aja!, no se si habéis caído en la cuenta de que esa Tania estuvo presente las dos ocasiones con las que acusáis a Marta de doblete. También pudo haber sido ella - Dijo Sergio con emoción.  
  
Cris negó rotundamente con la cabeza, y respondió:  
  
- Pero Sergi, eso es imposible. Tania tiene novio, y está enamoradísima de él. Vamos, que da un coñazo que no es ni medio normal hablando de su chico. Y no me vengas con que eso es sólo confianza, porque hay coartada para ella. Es la que se estaba ocupando de Mateo. Y es natural, no creo que le hiciera gracia que le potara el piso.  
  
Entonces Marta dijo:  
  
- Además, aunque no sirva de mucho, os aseguro que no puedo evitar decir la verdad, y si Tania hubiese hecho algo con... con... Jorge, yo lo habría visto, y os la habría contado. Ella no hizo nada, la evidencia, sólo me apunta a mí. Gracias por intentar ayudarme, eer... Sergio, pero sólo puedo decir una vez más...  
  
- Si, si ya, que no te has liado con Marcos o con mi Jorge, si, claro. - Dijo Cris con desprecio - Lo has dicho cien veces. No sirve de nada, no me vale... ¡ahrg!.  
  
- ¿No hay nadie más que pudo haberse liado con Marcos, al menos?, no sé, alguien que también le guste, o que tenga fama de guarrilla...  
  
De nuevo fue Julia la que hablo:  
  
- Está Vanessa, que aparte de viciosilla, todo el mundo sabe que le gusta Marcos y que no le importa lo más mínimo la pobre Teresa. Pero no pudo ser ella. Estaba mala y sigue mala. Con gripe. No ha salido de casa.  
  
- Ella es como a esta ...jadpu...jarg, no le importa nadie, sólo ella - Bramó Cris.  
  
Fue esta vez Marta quién dijo:  
  
- ¿Cómo que no me importa mi amiga?. Que sepas que quiero un montón a Tere y que estoy segura que ella piensa que no puedo ser tan rastrea.  
  
- Pues... ahora no está como para pensar mucho... está destrozada... también la culpa es de él. - Dijo Julia.  
  
- ¿De él?, Dé este pendón, que se aprovechó del pedazo de pedo que llevaba el chiquillo...  
  
Las voces se volvieron a elevar como al principio, y las chicas no advirtieron que Sergio estaba ausente en sus pensamientos.  
  
Por fin dijo, con voz enérgica que las silenció al instante:  
  
- Tengo una idea en mente. Estoy pensado... en el leguaje, y en que todo es muy relativo. Cuando oí eso de que Marta era una chica que siempre decía la verdad, me sorprendió mucho, ya que siempre he pensado que la verdad tiene muchas formas.  
  
Todas le miraron extrañados, pero no dijeron nada. Continuó:  
  
- No me miréis así. Desde luego pienso que sólo existe una verdad, pero hay muchas formas de verla. Ahí está el relativismo de, por ejemplo, Ortega y Gasset. Los objetos existen según como se miren, son relativos al observador.  
  
- ¿A donde quieres llegar, Ser? - dijo Cris.  
  
- Espera. Esto que os cuento también pasa con las palabras, que dan mucho de si, ya que nuestro leguaje es muy connotativo.  
  
- ¡Al grano! - Volvió a interrumpir Cris.  
  
- Está bien, Marta. - alzó la voz - He observado todo lo que has dicho...  
  
- Y no me crees, lo sé. No me conoces como para aceptar lo que dice Julia de que siempre digo la verdad. - Dijo esta.  
  
- Al contrario, creo que todo lo que has dicho es verdad. - Respondió.  
  
- Vaya...gracias - Dijo Marta con una sonrisa. - No te conozco, pero gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
- Pero déjame hacerte una sola pregunta... - Dejó caer Sergio.  
  
- Dime lo que quieras, encanto.  
  
- He observado que afirmas en todo momento que no te has liado con Marcos o con el novio, o ex-novio de Cris, ¿verdad?.  
  
- En efecto. Es toda mi defensa.  
  
- Bien, entonces respóndeme a esto: ¿te has enrollado con Marcos Y con Jorge?. Y recuerda tu máxima de decir siempre la verdad.  
  
Marta puso una cara terrible, y abrió varias veces la boca, sin articular palabra, hasta que por fin dijo:  
  
- No tengo porqué soportar esto. - Y salió casi corriendo en dirección contraria a Sergio. Julia se despido rápidamente y la siguió.  
  
Cristina hizo ademán de ir tras ellas, pero Sergio la paró con un brazo.  
  
- Ya habrá tiempo para venganza - La dijo.  
  
- Sergui, me gustaría que hablaras con esa tía, y la dieses una lección. Tu sabes como tratar esas cosas. - Le dijo al rato Cris.  
  
- No, no se la merece. - Respondió.  
  
- ¿Porqué?, se que te gusta charlar con la gente y... - Fue interrumpida.  
  
- No, no es mi amiga, y por eso no se merece ninguna molestia. No es igual por ejemplo, que si pasa algo entre tu y yo, que te aprecio mucho. Podemos discutirlo y llegar a un acuerdo o no, y pase lo que pase no nos enfadamos porque razonamos y no nos mostramos tercos, cosa que nos une aunque no seamos iguales ideológicamente, bueno, aunque lo somos en casi todos los aspectos.  
  
- Tienes razón, en casi todos, pero tu votas al PSOE y yo a IU - Fue la irónica respuesta.  
  
- Te gusta sacar más la puyita política que a mi. - Y poniendo voz muy seria - Además, sería muy... no se... un fraude... algo que molesta mucho, por eso paso de ir a razonar con esa tía.  
  
- ¿Algo que te molesta?, ¿a que te refieres?.  
  
- Esa chica no me tomaría en serio. Peor, me daría la razón como a los tontos, usaría una de sus "verdades" para convencerme y yo estaría todo satisfecho de que me comprendieran (que como sabes, no es fácil), cuando en realidad piensa que soy un estúpido entrometido que además ha descubierto su truco sucio de "la verdad".  
  
- Ser, no es difícil comprenderte... - Respondió Cris pasándole un brazo por la cintura a su amigo y apretando con fuerza.  
  
- Si lo es. Ya sabes que yo me refiero más a las consecuencias que ha los hechos. Por eso quizá he dado con el acertijo de la "O" y la "Y".  
  
La chica soltó una carcajada, y dijo:  
  
- Eres el tío más increíble que conozco, extraterrestre seguro.  
  
- Vamos Cris, ¿estás segura de eso?, piénsalo bien...  
  
Lo penso unos segundos y luego dijo:  
  
- Bueno, no sé... al menos, y de eso estoy segura, tienes una paciencia infinita... a veces.  
  
- Tú lo has dicho... a veces. 


End file.
